


New Purchases

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pregnant Vera has had to buy some new underwear...</p>
<p>(Can be read as a follow-up to An Unexpected Addition, or on its own.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Purchases

Fletch arrived home and entered the bedroom, to find Vera pouting in front of the mirror, wearing black underwear with a delicate lace edging.

"I'm fat," she grumbled, running her hands over her stomach.

"No, you're not," he replied, moving behind her and putting his arms around her, hands landing on her small bump, "You're carrying our baby. You've never looked more beautiful."

Vera managed a small smile, then pulled away, turning around to face Fletch. She pulled on a bra strap, making a face.

"I had to go shopping for new underwear. _Boring_ underwear. Nothing fits. Even my bum has grown. My boobs are fucking huge," she complained.

"Yes, I had noticed that!" he replied, a gleam in his eye.

"Stop looking so pleased with yourself!" Vera couldn't stop a giggle from escaping.

"But I am pleased with myself!" he teased, curling a strand of her hair around his index finger, "In fact, I'm rather pleased with both of us..."

Vera smiled at him, enjoying the way he was looking at her, for a few moments.

"Yes Matt, we had sex, we made a baby, you're a stallion," she said flatly, before sticking her tongue out and laughing to let him know she was teasing him.

Fletch kissed her, then spun her around to face the mirror, placing his arms around her again. His hands paused on her stomach, thumbs rubbing gently, before moving further south, running along the edges of her underwear.

"Anyway, I like your new underwear," his fingers slipped underneath the fabric.

"No offence, Matt, but you would probably like _any_ underwear if I wasn't wearing anything over it. Especially with my new boobs."

"I like whatever you wear, Vera. I even like it when you're not wearing anything at all," he said sincerely.

Vera burst out laughing, catching Fletch's eye in the mirror as he tried, and failed, to maintain his serious expression. He joined in Vera's laughing, then placed several gentle kisses on her neck before getting distracted by something in the mirror.

"I thought you said you'd only bought boring underwear," he said, turning and walking over to the bed.

He picked up the small pieces of thin, emerald-green material that were spilling out of a shopping bag alongside a few other items similar to the ones that Vera was currently modelling. He held the almost-sheer chemise up to his chest, then moved back to the mirror.

"It suits you!" Vera said, smiling.

"Do you think so?!" he asked teasingly, "What about this?" He held the tiny g-string over his crotch and wiggled his hips playfully.

"I think you should try them on," she giggled, "You _definitely_ have the bum to pull them off!"

"I'd much rather see your bum in them. I could still...ahem...pull them off..."

Vera rolled her eyes and reached for the items, holding the chemise over herself and moving so she could see it from different angles.

"They were supposed to be a surprise. Maybe I should take them back now."

Fletch shook his head quickly, "If it helps, I _am_ very surprised. Now, why don't you show me what they look like on?"

"Nice try. I'll just keep them for another time. When you're least expecting it."

"Well, whenever that is, I promise that I'll act suprised. But just so you know, we are both finishing work early for the next few days, and...these...could quite easily fill a long evening..."

"Could they, indeed?" Vera raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the _start_ of a long evening," he replied with a wink, "You probably won't be wearing them for long."

Vera cocked her head at him in the mirror, smiling, "Is that so?"

"Of course. You know that whenever you wear fancy underwear, I get an irrestisible urge to rip it off with my teeth."

"Ah, of course. Maybe I should have stuck to the boring stuff, after all."

"We both know I often get an urge to rip that off with my teeth as well. Clearly you should just stop wearing any sort of knickers. They are nothing but a distraction!"

Vera swatted his arm playfully and threw her new green items back on the bed. She turned to the mirror again and, once more, her hands landed on her stomach.

"People know, you know."

"That you're pregnant? I think Will might, he made a comment about how 'well' you are looking the other day, like he knew something was going on."

"Yes. He came into the office when I was throwing up. He told me to go home so I didn't pass any germs on, and without thinking I told him that I wasn't ill. It wouldn't take a genius to guess."

"Everyone will know soon, anyway. They need to. It's dangerous enough in there, without a pregnant governor who hasn't told anyone she's pregnant."

_"You_ know."

"I'm not handcuffed to your side twenty-four hours a day. Much as I'd like to be!" he laughed.

"Flirt!" she admonished him, then continued quietly, "Joan knows."

"You _told...her?!"_

"No. Of course not. I saw her yesterday and she took one look at me, focused on my stomach and asked if I'd just had a big lunch, or if I'd let 'that oaf of an officer' put a different sort of bun in my oven."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. But I didn't need to. It's starting to become obvious."

"You could get a longer jacket," Fletch suggested, "If that would make you feel less...exposed? But people _are_ going to start noticing."

"Yes," Vera conceded, "I just don't really want the fuss."

"We should tell Linda. The entire place will know in five minutes flat. The entire _city_ will. No big announcement needed."

"Maybe."

Vera turned to smile at him, then stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I don't mean to complain, you know. It's just...well, I'm still getting used to this whole pregnancy thing."

"I know. And you know I'm here for you. Whatever you need, just say."

"Thank you," she said, reaching up to brush her lips against his, before resting her head against his chest.

Fletch ran his hands up and down her back, then pulled away and looked down at her, seeing the tiredness in her eyes.

"Right," he said, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, "How about I run you a bath, and while you're in there I'll make dinner? If you're lucky, I'll even massage your feet for you later."

Vera smiled, running a hand up his arm, "I knew there was a reason I love you!"

"Just one?" he teased.

"That depends," she grinned, "Did you remember to buy that ice cream I've been craving?"

"I did indeed. The extra-large-sized tub."

"Well," she giggled, kissing him again, "That's the second reason! If we don't eat it all tonight, maybe we can get it out again tomorrow. Let it melt a bit. I can wear my new underwear, and you can cover yourself with it."

"Just because it's your turn to wash up tomorrow you're going to use me as human bowl?!" Fletch teased, "Honestly, do you think I enjoy it when you lick things off me or something?"

"Let's call it a lucky guess!" she laughed, "Now, Mr Fletcher, I believe you were going to run me a bath?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a laugh.

Vera patted him on the bum lightly, then, as he headed down the hall to the bathroom, her eyes shamelessly followed his backside, wondering whether to tell him to postpone dinner and join her in the bath instead.


End file.
